


If Only You Knew

by davelikesbutts



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 05:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davelikesbutts/pseuds/davelikesbutts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble about Roxy's unrequited feelings for Dirk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only You Knew

Roxy sat next to Dirk in English class; he was ironic, intelligent, and dashing.  
Dirk sat next to Roxy in English class; she was gorgeous, smart, and witty.  
Roxy’s best friend was Dirk and she loved him very much.  
Dirk’s best friend was Roxy and he loved her very much.  
One day, Roxy started drinking.  
One day, Dirk got a new best friend.  
Envy was the new word that was added to Roxy’s vocabulary.  
Love was the new word that was added to Dirk’s.  
Roxy felt alone and thought no one loved her.  
Dirk felt embarrassed and wished he could tell Jake how he felt.  
Roxy was scared and got drunk all night.  
Dirk was in love and called Jake all night.  
Roxy texted Dirk to see if he’d reply.  
Dirk was texting Jake, too distracted for a silly text from Roxy.  
Roxy was lonely; she took one last swig of her vodka.  
Dirk was happy; he finally stopped texting.  
Roxy was crying; she was finally going to do it.  
Dirk was shocked; he didn’t know if it was true.  
Roxy cut herself, no one cared anyway.  
Dirk cried by himself, he didn’t know this was happening.  
Roxy was killing herself, Dirk probably didn’t even care.  
Dirk was sobbing, but he did care and wanted to be there to stop her.  
Roxy was bleeding, she was dying and no one came to help.  
Dirk was weeping, it was his entire fault and she never said anything.  
Roxy was dead and her vodka was next to her.  
Dirk was alone and his phone was next to him.

 

 

 

“dirk pls help im scared and i really want u back ive been drinking and its been getting worse and worse each day and i feel like youre ignoring me but what did do i know you like jake but we could still be friends right??? 

“pls dirk respond im scared and i wanna kill myself”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the poem was depressing... u_u I'm gonna be making another fan fiction called "I'll Find You Someday" so I hope you guys will enjoy that one too! <3


End file.
